Thorn Heralds
(Currently in the process of being re-written) Hailing from the lineage of Rogal Dorn, the Thorn Heralds have taken on the role of defenders of manking and specialize in sieges on both the offense and defense, rescue and relief missions, exfiltrations or protecting operations of the Adeptus Ministorum and the Orders Hospitaller. Equipped with extraordinary stubbornness, the Thorn Heralds will defend even lost positions as long as it may ensure overal victory, leading to their numbers being almost near constantly below strength. However, this is debated by officials, as their nature as a fleet-based Chapter makes it difficult to ascertain the exact number of Marines under their colors. Following the Codex Astartes closely, they built on it with their proficiency in long range fire support mixed with a fanatical and near suicidal ferocity in close combat. History In the 37th Millennium, following the devastating Age of Apostasy and the disastrous 21st Founding, the High Lords of Terra granted permission to raise numerous new Chapters to replenish the strength of the Astartes. Many of these new Chapters would become Crusaders, forever roaming the galaxy in pursuit of the Emperor's enemies. One them would be the Thorn Heralds, raised from the stock of Rogal Dorn and equipped with a fleet to cleanse the stars of mankind's enemies. Immediately after reaching full strength and their fleet, the Thorn Heralds left Segmentum Solar and would see their first battles during the 7th Black Crusade, which would later be called the Ghost War because of the Traitors' intangible forces. The young Chapter suffered many losses and phyrric victories against the ruthless warbands of Chaos, but the experience they gained would prove invaluable in the future. Temporarily shrinking to half their full strength, the Heralds would set their war efforts off top priority after the end of the Black Crusade, instead focusing on erecting a network of recruitment Chapels across the galaxy. It took them nearly two Millennia to complete this monumental task and at the end, they had regained their strength. The Pernicum Disaster Immediately after emerging from the Ghost Wars, the Chapter only held little more than 600 Battle Brothers in their ranks. As they were about to begin erecting their network of recruitment chapels, they received a distress call from the Pernicum system, located on the far southern edge of the Segmentum Tempestus. Expecting a long and bloody campaign to take place over a whole system, Chapter Marshal Zé Rendon ordered the deployment of all remaining Heralds. Greeted by a fleet larger than anticipated, the Heralds were taken by surprise as their supposed allies opened fire. Crippled, Rendon ordered the fleet to scatter and they made fall on the various planets of the system. Separated and with their communications crippled, the Heralds soon faced off against the traitorous defense force of Pernicum, later on revealed to stand under the will of a Chaos Warband known as Scourge Knights. Split in 3 major forces, the Thorn Heralds engaged in a war for survival that lasted a full year before a small force under the command of War Marshal Ramiro Abarco of the 7th Company was able to capture a comm station and send another plea for help to the neighboring system's command. Though being overwhelmed by the traitors' retaliation, Abarco proved successful and one month later, a fleet of 2 companies of the Black Templars and several regiments of the Astra Militarum liberated the system, driving the Scourge Knights off world. In the aftermath of Pernicum's liberation, it was revealed that the Scourge Knights had been excavating an ancient artifact on Pernicum Tertius, though its nature or purpose could not be disclosed. The planet was submitted to Exterminatus due to the irredeemable corruption of both the population and environment. The Heralds themselves had been reduced to a mere 190 Battle Brothers, with the 9th company wiped out completely and Chapter Master Zé Rendon reported as missing in action. Dark Imperium Scouring of Kadukus Under the command of Captain Quintino Vilar, the 2nd and 3rd Company deploy to fight the traitorous forces of Makarios the Pious and his allies, the Ecstasy of Fulmination. Losing 30 Battle Brothers, the Heralds prove critical to the success of the campaign, despite its result in a pyrrhic victory. Notable Campaigns * The Fenia Bulwark (840.M38): The Heralds and elements of the Death Korps of Krieg were tasked with defending the Death World Fenia in order to stop the spearhead of an Ork Waaagh! dead in its tracks. After evacuating the population of miners, the Heralds and Kriegers set up a wide array of defensive positions that denied the Ork forces to gain momentum once they had been forced down on the planet by elements of the Imperial Navy. While costly, the Imperial victory crushed the leadership of the Xenos and was able to destroy the remaining, disorderly greenskins easily. * The Flame of Guidance (510.M39): A Missionary Fleet was put together to travel the fringes of the Halo Stars. Requested by the Ecclesiarchy, the Thorn Heralds sent their 5th, 6th and 8th Company to escort the massive fleet and aid them in conquering new worlds for the Imperium. During this time, the Heralds supposedly made contact with the Ordo Malleus, following the incursion of demons on several ships, though the exact circumstances remain unknown to outsiders. * Fall of Heliocastes (unknown.M41): Called to aid in the defense of the Forge World Heliocastes in the Segmentum Tempestus, the Thorn Herald battle against a warband of the Iron Warriors supported by Hereteks. The fierce fights in the halls of the Manufactori draw heavy casualties on both sides and eventually cripple the world's capability for production. While the loyalists managed to drive the forces of Chaos off-planet, Heliocastes needs intense reconstruction. Granted for their assistance, Master Artisan Isambard Praxus gifts the only prototype of the Conquistador-class Battle Barge to the Chapter, which is baptized Defender of Faith. Culture & Beliefs Hold The Line Among the few Chapters who revere the Emperor as a god, the Thorn Heralds worship him first and foremost on the battlefield. Expanding on their parent legion's legendary proficiency with defenses and sieges, the Heralds deploy unusually often in defense of Imperial facilities and citizens. Stoic to a fanatic degree, the Marines will hold a position no matter the cost or effort and do expect their allies to do the same. Befitting this self-imposed role as sentinels, the Thorn Heralds have never left a call for aid unanswered, even if it meant fighting alongside Chapters of ill reputation such as the Marines Malevolent or the Flesh Tearers. Death Comes To All Sacrifice is sacred to the Chapter and death in the line of service seen as inevitable and therefore to-be-aspired fate. Consequently, it is the declared and encouraged goal of each Battle Brother to make the most of both their life and their death, the latter preferably by taking a large number of enemies or one of their leaders with them. The final moments of a Herald are considered inviolable, going so far that Apothecaries refuse to administer the Emperor's Peace to a fatally wounded Brother. If a Brother should request it and his condition allows it, he will be interred into a sacred Dreadnought. To chose such a fate is considered among the most noble deeds a Brother can perform, for he willingly choses to serve the Emperor even beyond death. Adorned with the engraved and sculpted bones presented to him by his former Squad members, these machines are fiercely defended by their comrades and worshipped as the manifested ideal of a Thorn Herald. The Ill-Fated 9th Ever since inception of the Chapter, the 9th company has suffered from an unnatural amount of tragedies and bad luck in their campaigns. This ranged from faulty equipment to being cornered by formerly unreported enemies during campaigns and eventually culminated in the treason of Chaplain Edu Cardoso and 50 Battle Brothers during a campaign in the 39th Millennium. While the traitorous Herald and those who joined him were swiftly hunted down within the span of a decade, it left a permanent stain on the reputation of the company. Eager to redeem themselves, the 9th has adopted more aggressive tactics than the rest of the Chapter, but continues to be haunted by bad omens and the vicissitudes of life. Organization The Heralds follow the Codex Astartes closely, though some adjustments have been made to account for the Chapter operating from a fleet rather than a planet. Rarely operating as a complete force, individual ships and companies are most of the time scattered over one or multiple Segmenti. This has forced the Chapter to make some changes regarding the composition of their reserve companies to make sure all of them are embattled at any given time. In practice, this means that they lack a 10th company, dedicated to training recruits and putting them into Scout Squads, is almost always under full strength since its members are constantly drafted to replace the losses of other companies. Post-Pernicum After the disastrous events of the Pernicum Disaster, the Chapter had reorganized itself into 3 Grand Companies in order to reflect the Chapter's separation during that time. Each one held roughly 300 Marines and no 1st Company had been employed during that time. Over the following millennia, however, these formations diluted as the veterans of the Pernicum Disaster slowly vanished. Eventually, in M39, the 3 Grand Companies were formally disbanded in favor of the formation laid down by the Codex Astartes as it provides a more flexible setup for the Chapter. Order of Battle While nominally part of the 1st Company, it is exceedingly rare for all of the Chapter's Masters to deploy. Their duties prove far too important and only one or two at a time will accompany the Chapter Marshal into battle. More often, they pick a trusted substitute to take their place, a honor which is not granted lightly and elevates the Brother in question well above his peers. Those picked for this duty are considered as possible successors and put to the test. Mentors Over the years of their service, more and more Brothers have displayed the gift of the Psyker. While the Magi of Mars could not find and explanation in the gene-seed samples they received, it was theorized that the Chapters' near constant exposure to space and the Warp had lead to this increase in Psykers. Initially a source of worry, as the start of this development was linked with the Chapters exposure to the ruinous powers during the Pernicum Disaster. However, as they have proven untainted during repeated screenings, the perception of this phenomenon has since shifted and is now regarded as a blessing of the Emperor, the strongest Psyker of all. They are now called Mentors, figures of wisdom and guidance for the Chapter. Specialist Ranks The Thorn Heralds feature two honorary titles which are bestowed upon those Battle Brothers having proven the right to earn them. The awarding of these titles is typically suggested by a superior officer or on suggestion of several Battle Brothers, usually squad members. Only the Chapter Marshal himself holds the authority to grant the rank, which is represented by a pendant holding the engraved finger-bone of a former Chapter hero. Wall-Marshal Outside of their regular hierarchy, the Thorn Heralds grant the title of 'Wall-Marshal' to officers which have proven themselves in the art of defense beyond regular service. Each of them a veteran, they have seen countless battles and possess invaluable experience when it comes to the organization of defenses, whether stationary or flexible. A Wall-Marshal remains part of his Company until he is summoned in his role and retains his former rank. While foremost an honorary title, Wall-Marshals are also sent to aid in campaigns which do not warrant the deployment of a full Company. A Wall-Marshal will most often join the retinue of the commanding imperial officer of a campaign or ongoing battle and provide advice. The nature of this advice can vary greatly, be it ways to improve the troops use of terrain or providing a way to use an enemy's superior number to their disadvantage. In rare cases, a Wall-Marshall may be put in direct command of an operation, though few commanders are willing to forego their authority. Shield-Marshal Where the Wall-Marshal excels at coordinating a whole force in defense maneuvers, a Shield-Marshal protects others at the expanse of his own safety. Fearless individuals, they throw themselves into bullets aimed at their commanders or throw their bodies over grenades to protect their squads. While many lose their life in the process, their example will be forever engraved in the Chapter's annals and inspire recruits and other Brothers. Those who are given the title in their lifetime are usually drawn from their Squad to accompany and protect Chaplains, Librarians or even the Chapter Marshal himself. On other occasions, a Shield-Marshal will be sent to watch over important members of the imperial authority, such as Planetary Governors or Cardinals of the Ecclesiarchy. Deathwatch Service As a fleet-based Chapter, the Thorn Heralds fight on a myriad of battlefields all across the galaxy. In the light of distant stars and the sands of far-flung worlds, they have fought against the many horrors besieging mankind, some of which have not been allowed to be encountered by anyone else. Paired with their discipline and fearlessness, many Brothers are called upon to serve in the Deathwatch. Such an invitation is considered a great honor and the candidate in question will be sent off with the best wargear available and receive numerous blessings before his departure. Most often, they wield heavy weapons to support their squad with firepower, but many are also used as vanguards, wielding Power Weapons and the Chapter's distinctive coffin-shaped shields to carry death face to face to their enemies. Gene-Seed Hailing from the lineage of Dorn, the Thorn Heralds' Betcher's Gland and Sus-an Membrane are both non-functional, rendering the Marines unable to produce acidic spit or enter prolonged states of suspended animation. Ever since the Chapter emerged from the Pernicum Disaster, they have noticed an increased number of recruits showing signs of psychic talents after receiving their implants. Despite thorough investigation from the Magos Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus, this development could not be linked to any apparent mutation of the Heralds' gene-seed. The Chapter itself regarded it with concern at first, but later re-interpreted it as a reward of the Emperor once it became clear that they were still untainted. Less obvious genetic traits are the Marines readiness and willingness for personal sacrifice and the veneration of a meaningful death. Brothers have no qualms throwing themselves into heavy fire or on grenades if it means they will protect their comrades. Recruitment As a fleet-based Chapter lacking a dedicated home world, the Thorn Heralds developed other methods of replenishing their losses. Their fleet follows a steady route cycling through the galaxy and deploying to battles along it. On many planets on this route, the Thorn Heralds have set up chapels, manned by a mere dozen or even just a single Battle Brother. Preferring Feral or Death Worlds for the 'pure' combat affinity of their inhabitants, others are erected in crime-ridden underhives. These chapels take in possible recruits and train them until the arrival of one of the Chapter's ships. From then on, they will undergo the advanced steps necessary to become a Space Marine. Recruits who pass a basic examination, confirming health and lack of mutations, as well as enduring a set time in the Pain Glove, are submitted to a basic training aimed to hone both their bodies and minds. Those who fail this first stage are sent away, but some return at another point in time to try again. Those who pass are taught to handle and maintain guns and blades, how to operate on their own and in groups as well as the basics of the Chapter's history and strategies. Naturally, the training involves the infamous Pain Glove, both as a measure to enhance the lesson of failures, clear the recruits' mind before training and build up their resistance to pain. The basic form of combat training is conducted through wrestling matches, where two recruits are put against each other in a small area. The goal of both is to push their opponent out of the enclosure while holding their ground. While the bare-handed variant of this training is later advanced through the use of blades, it is still a common exercise among full-fledged Battle Brothers who seek to hone their skills or settle differences with each other. Not all recruits are elevated to scouts and some do not even witness one of the Thorn Heralds' fleets in their lifetime. Many choose to stay and serve in the Chapel they were trained in, while others leave again to rejoin their tribes or enlist in the Astra Militarum instead. Those who fail the later stages of the initiation are turned into servitors or serfs as long as their physical condition allows it. Combat Doctrine Prioritizing defensive warfare, the Chapter often deploy alongside the Astra Militarum or the Adepta Sororitas to defend key positions and has gathered considerable experience when it comes to joint operations with other forces of the Imperium. Often, the example set by the Heralds rallies their allies to greater deeds and is able to bring new momentum into a gridlocked campaign. This has earned them a mixed reputation with regiments of the Imperial Guard. While many readily admit that fighting alongside the Heralds is truly inspiring, others mourn the heavy losses caused by the futile attempt to keep up with the Astartes' pace. Trained in all forms of combat, the Chapter's inclination towards defensive warfare has earned them a reputation in the combination of applying heavy firepower from fixed positions or with mobile strike forces with brutal cunning when it comes to defend a breached wall. Vindicators and Thunderfire Cannons drive targets out of their positions and cover the advance of Tactical and Assault Squads, which will deliver the final blow. Despite this emphasis on ranged combat, many Battle Brothers crave the heat of melee combat and will take the opportunities to engage their opponents up close. Vanguard Veterans The most skilled warriors in the ranks are pooled into the ranks of the Vanguard Veterans. Their standard gear consists of Power Swords and kite-shaped Storm Shields, often supplemented by the use of Terminator Armor should the intensity of the battle demand it. Armory In their preferred role as defenders, the Thorn Heralds have acquired a high amount of wargear suited for that task, most prominently Vindicators and Whirlwinds to bombard the enemy's advance or cover their own. Their go-to piece of artillery are the versatile Thunderfire Cannons and the Chapter fields them in numbers rarely seen elsewhere. Chapter Relics Unlabored Annihilation The most prized relic owned by the Thorn Heralds is Unlabored Annihilation, a Land Raider of the rare and sought-after Achilles-pattern. Developed by the Imperial Fists during the Great Crusade, these machines carry a Thunderfire Cannon and twin-linked Multi-Meltas into battle, armored to such a degree that only the mightiest weapons are able to harm it. Few were ever crafted and fewer left the possession of the Imperial Fists. The Heralds found the Annihilation on the Death World Fenia, where the 4th Company evacuated the mining population from the impending attack of Orks. Fenia proved to have been the stage of a now long-forgotten battle between Imperial Fists and an unknown foe. Along with ancient, destroyed suits of Power Armor, Wall Marshal Aurélio María found the slumbering hull of the Annihilation while erecting a defensive perimeter. Under great efforts, the Chapter's Tech Marines salvaged the vehicle. Heavily damaged, it took the Chapter's Tech-Marines nearly a decade and substantial support from the Adeptus Mechanicus to bring it back to life. Defender of Faith While retaining many of the design elements commonly found on Battle Barges, such as the launch bays in the prow, it is actually a combination of many features, some taken from dedicated Battleships. Most prominently, it features its bridge close to the center of the ship rather than the rear to reduce the disadvantage of being outmaneuvered by smaller, faster ships. Larger than its brethren, it sacrifices some of its space-to-ground weapons for an increased number of dedicated ship-to-ship batteries. In theory, this would provide the ship with more independence from escort vessels and increase the ability to operate on its own. In practice, the Conquistador is able to survive and win engagements against dedicated void ships on its own, but only as long as they far smaller in size and number. Against a dedicated Battlefleet, it lacks the firepower to take out capital ships. Notable Members Chapter Marshal Cézar Machado Pupil and Shield Marshal of the former Chapter Marshal Rubem Palmeiro, Machado inherited the leadership over the Chapter when one of its Strike Cruisers, the Hammer of Conquest stranded in the Empyrean after a malfunction of its Warp Drive. It did not take long until Daemons overcame the Gellar Fields and invaded the halls and corridors of the ship. Then Marshal of the 7th Company, Machado led his Brothers in the defense of the ship. (WIP) Apothecary Felix Costelo Best known for his service in Kill-team Invexus. (WIP) Relations Allies * Black Templars: While they share many similarities, the Black Templars' shun of Psykers has recently lead to tension between the two Chapters. As the Thorn Heralds have begun to understand psychic abilities as a gift from the Emperor rather than a curse of the Warp, the two Chapters have begun to subtly avoid each other. * Order of the Vermillion Tears: Ever since their cooperation during the Scouring of Kadukus, the Astartes and Sororitas have exchanged vows to aid each other in times of peril. = Go Ahead And Add Your Own = Enemies * Ecstasy of Fulmination: After the events on Kadukus, during which the Slaaneshi warband slaughtered millions of civilians, War Marshal Vilar has vowed to end their campaigns of terror and deliver the Emperor's judgement on the Devil Major. = Go Ahead And Add Your Own = Fleet * Hand of Deliverance - Battle Barge, official HQ, docked on the Forge World Spoth for repairs * Defender of Faith - Conquistador Class Battle Barge, current HQ, flagship * Heavy Duty - Battle Barge * Everlasting Vigilance - Strike Cruiser, command tasks * Hammer of Conquest - Strike Cruiser, command tasks * Cabral's Will - Strike Cruiser, command tasks * Fist of Redemption - Vanguard Cruiser * Melro - Vanguard Cruiser * 6 Gladius Frigates * 7 Nova Class Frigates * Various Rapid Strike Vessels Chapter Appearance Colors The Thorn Heralds wear their armor quartered in blue and bright yellow with black pauldron trims. The aquila may be silver or golden, and Sergeants wear crimson helmets to indicate their rank. Squad and Company Number are stenciled on the right pauldron, the latter on above the other. Post-Pernicum Following the devastating events of the Pernicum Disaster and the near extinction of their Chapter, the Thorn Heralds wore black instead of blue as a sign of grief and remembrance. Once they disbanded the Grand Companies however, they have taken on their original heraldry again. Badge The Thorn Heralds wear a spiked, black gauntlet holding a thorned halo as their chapter badge. It is stenciled or crafted onto the left pauldron and may be worn as decorations on knees, elbows or as pendants. Notable Quotes By the Thorn Heralds (WIP) About the Thorn Heralds = Go Ahead And Add Your Own = Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines